1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to multiple gang junction boxes and, more particularly, is concerned with a multiple gang junction box assembly with separate lockable divider panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple gang junction boxes have long been well-known that generally include a front cover and a rectangular or any other desired shaped box having a rear wall and side walls at the top, bottom and opposite ends of the box which extend forwardly from the rear wall to form an open front which can be closed by the front cover. The rear wall and/or side walls are typically provided with preformed knockouts the removal of which provide openings in the box walls through which electrical wires can pass for connection to devices mounted in the box.
As is well known in the electrical field, Underwriter""s Laboratory (UL) code requires that multiple gang junction boxes shall have therein suitable partitions dividing the box into separate compartments which will provide electrical arcing isolation therebetween where the box is to be utilized to house electric devices involving high and low voltage levels. Examples of prior art multiple gang junction boxes having partitioned compartments are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,929,844 to Haas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,945 to Trachtenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,906 to Pepe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,449 to Rendel and U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,207 to Fabian et al.
Previous attempts to provide multiple gang junction boxes with suitable features that will satisfactorily divide the box into separate compartments so as to provide electrical arcing isolation between the compartments and thus meet the UL code requirements and still be economical and easy to manufacture have not been altogether successful. As a consequence, a need still remains for an innovation which will meet the electrical arcing isolation requirements and still be economical to manufacture.
The present invention provides a multiple gang junction box assembly designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs. The box assembly has a main box, a plurality of divider panels and a front cover plate which cooperate together to divide and separate an interior chamber of the main box into side-by-side compartments having enhanced electrical arcing isolation of the side-by-side compartments from one another.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a multiple gang junction box assembly which comprises: (a) a main box having rear, top, bottom and opposite side walls interconnected so as to form an interior chamber and a front peripheral edge defining a front opening to said interior chamber; (b) a plurality of divider panels separable from the main box, each of the divider panels having opposite rear and front edges and upper and lower edges which extend between the rear and front edges; (c) first and second pluralities of positioning elements for receiving and positioning the divider panels in the interior chamber so as to laterally space apart the divider panels from one another in lockable positions in the main box and to partition the interior chamber into a plurality of side-by-side compartments, the first plurality of positioning elements disposed in the interior chamber on either portions of the rear wall or portions of the top and bottom walls of the main box, the second plurality of positioning elements disposed on portions of the upper and lower edges of the divider panels and on portions of the top and bottom walls of the main box and spaced forwardly from the first plurality of positioning elements; and (d) a front cover plate separable from the main box and divider panels, the front cover plate having opposite front and rear sides and attachable to the main box such that the rear side of the front cover plate covers the front opening of the main box and portions of the rear side of the front cover plate are capable of making flush contact with the front edges of the divider panels so as to close off the side-by-side compartments from one another at the front edges of the divider panels when the divider panels are in the locked positions in the main box.
More particularly, the first plurality of positioning elements includes laterally spaced apart sets of upper and lower pairs of spaced apart ledges attached on and extending along the portions of the rear wall or the portions of the top and bottom walls of the main box and toward and ending at a location spaced rearwardly from the front peripheral edge of the main box such that upper and lower pairs of ledges of each set define channels therebetween being aligned with one another so as to removably receive in the aligned channels segments of the rear edge or segments of the upper and lower edges of one of the divider panels when the divider panel is installed in a locked position in the main box.
The second plurality of positioning elements includes a plurality of spaced apart pairs of slots defined in portions of the top and bottom walls of the main box such that each of the pairs of slots is spaced forwardly from and aligned with a respective one set of the first positioning elements. The second plurality of positioning elements also includes a plurality of pairs of lock tabs. Each of the pairs of lock tabs is respectively defined on and protrudes in opposite directions from portions of the upper and lower edges of one of the divider panels and is spaced from the opposite rear and front edges of the divider panel such that the lock tabs of the one divider panel insert into the one of the pairs of slots on the portions of the top and bottom walls of the main box when the divider panel is installed in the locked position in the main box.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described an illustrative embodiment of the invention.